Can I trust you?
by ezria.is.endgame223
Summary: Aria and Ezra short one-shot after watching the 5x03 Canadian promo.


**Just a one-shot that us Ezrians deserve**

**Aria's POV**

Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and I walk into the Rosewood courtyard. All eyes are watching us. Of course they are. Alison Dilaurentis is alive. Not only alive but, according to our newest lie, she was kidnapped. And we were the ones who saved her. I replay all the events that occurred on New York again. Ali telling us about the night she 'died', Ezra getting shot by A and surviving, and me killing Shana. I snatched someone's daughter from them. Even if Shana was A and this is finally over, that doesn't mean what I did was okay.

"Aria? Did you hear me?" Spencer says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"No. Sorry I was thinking about..."

"Shana", Spencer says, completing my thought.

"Yeah. So what were you saying?"

"Well Hanna's agreed to talk to Mona about Ali. So we could figure some stuff out since Ali won't be telling us anytime soon. But, you need to talk to Ezra and make sure he's going to keep quiet about what happened in New York."

"Oh no I'm not. Look he's alive and he's safe, but we are over." I can't go back to Ezra's house. Not only has he lied to me ever since we started dating, but he took a bullet for me and my friends. I can't forgive him, but I can't stop loving him. No matter how hard I try.

"Please Aria. If Ezra says anything about New York we are all screwed." Hanna snarks.

"Aria, we understand, but none of us can talk to him. Plus, didn't you say he was coming back from New York today. The police might go to his apartment and ask me questions. We need to get there first. If any of us could do it for you, you know we would." That's why I loved Emily. She always knew what to say.

"Okay, I'll go after school." The girls smile in agreement. We hear the bell and head off to class. I dread the moment when I hear the final bell that says school's out for the day.

**Ezra's POV**

"Here you go . I hope you make a speedy recovery. Make sure nothing else happens to your ribcage. It hasn't completely healed yet." I smile at the nurse in Rosewood Memorial. I had to pick up my medical reports sent from New York. While driving to my apartment, I wonder what I did wrong. Aria was everything to me. That's all I thought about when I took a bullet for her and her friends. I had to protect her. After what I did to her. But, she sent me mixed signals. She was at my bedside the entire time in New York, and now she let me go. She never called. But I can't blame her. I'm so stupid and such a jerk. A tear rolls down my cheek. I remember all the times when I was sad. Aria would ever let me cry. She would always be there with her big comforting hazel eyes to wipe my tears. Not today.

I sigh and pick up my keys to get into my apartment. And then I see it. A lock of brown hair. And then I see her face. And her 5'2 petite figure.

"Hey." What should I do? Say hi or ignore her. No I can't ignore her.

"Umm hi."

"Look we need to talk. Can I come in?"

"When have you ever asked me to come in?"

"It all just seems different lately." Aria avoids looking up at me. I move aside and let her in. I can see the hesitation and I instantly know she didn't come here on her own will. Spencer or one of the other girls did.

"Thanks for New York, but that doesn't mean that it clears up everything you've done. I just want to make sure you don't tell the police about what happened in New York. Okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry. You can trust me."

"Can I Ezra? When will I ever be able to trust you again?" A tear rolls down her cheek and my heart breaks.

"Aria, I have never lied to you not once about how I feel about you."

"How can I believe you though?"

"Here." And I hand her something no one has ever seen. My other research materials.

"W-what is this?"

"Along with writing my book, I discovered A. I started tracking A and wanted to protect you. There's a team, Shana's not the only one."

"Yeah but we don't need to worry about Shana anymore. I-I killed her."

"What?"

"Never mind. I'll explain it to you later. Ezra, I've always wanted us to work. Please no more secrets." I nod and pull her into my arms and hold her tight. Scared that if I let go, she might escape away from me again. She holds me tight and I smile. We ma not be back to the way we were, but we will move forward. Together.

**Thanks guys! Check out my other story and I will post more soon! Read an review.**


End file.
